Nowadays, small Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) devices, for example, WiFi devices, which are dedicated to a specific task become very popular. An example for such devices is Time of Flight (ToF) responders. A ToF responder is a device which uses ToF methods to measure a distance between the ToF responder and a requesting device. The ToF responder provides to the requesting device a time of arrival (ToA) measurement and a time of departure (ToD) measurement. Some of the ToF responders are powered by a battery. Thus the power consumption of the ToF responder is critical due to form factor and maintenance.
Furthermore, the ToF responder needs to be always ready for measurements and, accordingly, a receiver of the ToF responder needs to be turned on and ready to receive data packets at all times. In this case, every data packet, which arrives at the ToF responder, should be fully decoded, even the data packet is not addressed to the ToF responder. This may result in very high power consumption, even if the ToF responder does nothing except for listening. As a result, often replacement of the ToF responder battery is needed. Thus, there is a need to decrease the power consumption of the ToF responder.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.